


'Cause That Shit Always Works

by Lookagingerpanda



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bi Regina, F/F, I don't know, Lesbian Janis, Post-Canon, Senior year, Tutoring, Two Shot, Useless Lesbians, and a little hinty hint of smut kind of, mainly fluff, playing dumb for attention, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookagingerpanda/pseuds/Lookagingerpanda
Summary: Janis and Regina are in AP Psychology during their senior year. It's a hard class for Janis at first. But with Regina's tutoring she thinks she'll get a hang of it.(Or Janis plays dumb so she can hang out with Regina.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I've had this idea bouncing around my head since before writing my other story so I finally wrote it. It's a two shot unrelated to my hellscape of a slow burn. Enjoy!

It had taken the rest of Junior year and almost all of the summer for Janis to finally be okay with being around Regina one on one. Well “okay” might be the wrong word because the one on one was more or less _sprung_ on her… and Regina. She thought it might have been planned by four of the people closest to her. 

It had been Janis’s turn to host the group movie night. When Regina showed up an hour early she was shocked. She hid it well. Sort of. Her mouth only dropped open for a _hot second_ before she turned it into a yawn. Come to find out when the blonde asked Damian what time to show, he said seven when Janis had told him eight. And _then_ miraculously the four missing friends _all_ got food poisoning from the shrimps scampi they all had at a restaurant that afternoon.

Regina had offered to go home when each friend had informed them collectively they wouldn’t be able to attend. Janis remembered the blonde looking somewhat nervous and maybe even distraught. There was something about that look that made the words “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Guests always get to pick.” from her lips. Janis also remembered her stomach flipping when Regina smiled wide like she used to when they were little.

Regina picked Bend It Like Beckham. Janis had stopped herself from making a comment about it being seen as a film that _lesbians_ love. Janis was trying to be more comfortable around the Plastic. She still wasn’t sure if she could trust her fully yet. Though truth be told, Regina since the summer, had been on her best behavior. Therapy had really been helping. The pair had sat on the opposite ends of the couch in relative silence, laughing at parts that were funny and awing at cute parts. When the movie finished and Regina left with a tiny wave, a nervous smile, and a thank you we should do this again. Janis realized maybe _she_ was the one that needed to make a few changes in her thoughts about the girl.

What made Janis suspicious of her four friends _setting up_ their absence was Cady and Gretchen asking about the movie night… with huge smiles and loud voices and bouncing bodies while they were all at Taco Bell a few days later for lunch. 

After, Janis had asked Damian when dropping him home if it was a set up. She was annoyed when she asked him because she expected more from him. But he dramatically clenched his chest and said he would _never_ . But he had a shit eating grin on his face. Those jackasses were tapping on a _very_ fine line.

Unbeknownst to Janis, Regina had asked Karen the same question when dropping her off. Karen was honest with her and told her the rule of two Gods determined it was the best course of action for their friendship. When Regina asked why. Karen responded that they were _both_ too useless to start it up again so they needed a little help. She told Regina that she may need to be the one to really start things because Janis was probably scared of being perceived as predatory. That last little suggestion caused a chain reaction in Regina's brain. 

As soon as the blonde got inside she yanked her phone from her bag and opened up a new text message. She slowly and nervously typed in the name "Janis Sarkisian."

**Regina George:** Hey I know your dad's still out of town and your mom has the night shift. Be ready by 7 tonight. I'm picking you up for dinner. Your options are Chicken Shack or Hecky's. 

Regina only had to hold her breath for a minute.

**Janis Sarkisian:** Chicken Shack. See you then. 

Regina ignored the blush cropping up on her face and blamed it on holding her breath.

Janis acknowledged the blush on her cheeks by throwing her phone across the room after replying and then screamed into a pillow for five minutes. 

Seven rolled around quickly and Regina was outside Janis's house for the first time in years. Janis was waiting on the porch, fishnets and shorts, her standard make up, but no jacket. Just a cropped band tee. Regina frantically shoved the old but familiar feeling of her stomach flipping as Janis approached the car.

"Hey." Janis said casually. 

"Hey." Regina squeaked.

*************

The dinner had gone well. Regina apologized for middle school and high school. Janis apologized for Junior year. Regina without thinking put her hand on Janis's and told her that she had missed her and their friendship. Janis had flipped her hand over and held the blonde's and told her she had missed her too. It felt so natural but so scary to the both of them.

They had discussed the quickly encroaching school and found out they'd be in AP Psychology together. Just them though. No one else in their group seemed interested in the course or didn't have the grades to qualify.

*************

Regina had come out as bi to the group near the beginning of the school year the day before Bisexual Visibility Day in September. The day of, she posted on Instagram coming out. It went relatively well. After the initial snark of some of her peers, the only thing that still happened was the occasional _stupid boy_ asking her if she wanted to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend. But other than that Regina came out if it for the better. Her parents took it very well. 

There were several times since then that someone tried to pick a fight with Janis over being a lesbian and Regina would just shut them down by asking if they'd like to call her that too. They all just gulped, apologized, and walked away. 

It was after that first defense of Janis that the two girls had another heart to heart and that Regina confessed that what speared the middle school incident into existence was their last trip to the mall as friends in eighth grade. They had been walking around the mall holding hands and at one point saw these boys that must have been from a different school. Later in the day when the girls had stopped at the bathrooms so Janis could pee. Those boys came up to her and called her a dyke and asked if Janis was her girlfriend. They asked some more vile questions as well but in the moment Regina didn’t have the will to tell Janis what they’d said. 

She told Janis that the accusation of being anything but straight scared her and drove her to do what she did. Not that it was an excuse. She just wanted Janis to know that it wasn’t anything the punk did. Janis was understanding since they had really already moved past everything but thanked Regina for being open. 

Janis impulsively asked her who made her realize she was bi and when. But Regina just replied with “That’s a story for a different day.” What she _really_ wanted to say was, “ _You on April 25th sophomore year_ when you dyed your hair. We were in gym class and during kick ball a boy rushed for the ball to try and make you miss but you just kicked the ball right into his dick. And while he was crying on the ground you just ran around the bases with your tongue out cackling. And when they tried to get you out at home you slid into it and took the legs out from under the boy who was the catcher. You got up and flipped your hair. It was the _coolest_ and _hottest_ thing I had _ever_ seen and I hated it because it made me realize I was definitely bi but it was you. And at the time I thought I hated you. But looking back on that ‘hate’ it was just _pent up sexual desire for you_.” But Regina didn’t say that. She just waited until she got home and took the coldest shower ever.

****************

_Take AP Psychology_ , she thought. _It'll be fun_ , she thought. _It'll make Senior year more interesting_ , she thought. _Fourish years of therapy will help_ , she thought. Janis was wrong. Sort of. Janis was very interested in psychology. She thought the class would be all about mental disorders but _nooo_ still a month in they were studying nerves, eyeballs, and sleeping patterns. What the _fuck_ was that about? She wanted to learn about what caused anxiety and made people crazy. Thankfully she only had to make it through this last chapter and then they'd finally move to the things she actually found interesting.

She sat next to her only friend in the class shaking her leg while she wondered _when_ the torture would end. When she glanced at the clock above the door for the hundredth time she noticed there were a pair of eyes on her. She moved her gaze down and locked in with a set of green eyes that made her stomach flip on a daily basis. 

"Are you okay?" Regina whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just confused about what Schullie is talking about. I can't keep the sleep cycle phases straight in my head. I'm a little worried about this stupid test. I got a _C_ on the unit about nerves and eyes." Janis said honestly. 

"If you need a tutor I can help." Regina said.

"Do you _actually_ understand this stuff?" Janis asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I have insomnia so I know this stuff like the back of my hand." Regina said, sounding rather proud.

"Oh." Janis said. She didn't remember the blonde having trouble sleeping all those years ago when they were kids. "Okay yeah. Help would be fantastic. Is there a time that'd work for you this weekend since the test is on Monday?"

"My weekend's free. The only thing is we might want to do it at your house. Kylie's having a girl's weekend." Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's fine." Janis said, trying to keep it casual. She'd actually have to clean her room now. "How's Saturday at 1?"

"That's perfect. All of Ky's friends will be getting there right around that time so it's the _perfect_ reason to dip."

"Okay cool. Saturday it is."

*************

Saturday came and the studying was fine. Janis actually understood what was going on for once. Regina was an excellent tutor. She explained things in short spurts of information followed up with some real word connection. 

They studied for nearly three hours in her room before Regina suggested a break. The blonde suggested some YouTube videos. Janis agreed and said the garage would probably be more comfortable. 

Janis made the suggestion without thinking about all the paintings that were hanging around. She tried to reverse the idea but it had been too late and Regina had already run down the stairs calling the recliner like she used to. 

The YouTube videos had been forgotten for a bit because Regina had spent nearly half an hour admiring all of Janis's art and asking questions about them. The ombre haired girl remembered feeling amazing and terrified at the same time. 

They never got back to actually studying. They fell into a blackhole of psychological dissections of Disney movies. It wasn't until Janis's mom came into the garage asking if Regina was staying for dinner and overnight that the girls realized how _long_ they had been out there. 

Regina stayed for dinner but didn't stay the night. She lied and said her mom needed help wrangling Kylie and her friends. But _really_ , Regina needed to get in her car and _scream_ about how _hot_ and _cute_ Janis was in peace. 

Janis was kind of happy that she couldn't stay. _Especially_ after Regina had pulled her into a hug and thanked her for the dinner and quality time. Janis immediately ran upstairs to call Damian. She ignored her mom's question, "Are you okay?" missing the amused smirk on her mom's face.

********

The Friday after the test Janis tentatively flipped her test over and found an A-. She nearly screamed with excitement. She must have made some sort of noise because the blonde next to her leaned across the gap between their seats in the back of the class. "How'd you do?" Regina asked nervously.

Janis happily flashed the test to Regina. The blonde managed to contain her excitement and just held up a hand for a high five. Regina had gotten an A+. 

*******************

Two weeks later it was another Friday before a test on a Monday. Janis had been fine during this section and knew she'd be fine for the rest of the year now that they were studying theories and actual implementation of said theories. They were on Pavlov and Skinner now and she already knew about them.

But as she and Regina were walking out of class, the blonde asked Janis if she'd need help studying, the brunette remembered something that she said to Damian when they found out Cady was playing dumb in Math to spend time with Aaron. "’Cause that shit always works." 

So she lied and said she had _no clue_ what was going on and would _really_ appreciate some help. They set the session for the same time and place as the first. Janis would have to clean her room again.

When she told Damian he just rolled his eyes at her and told her to just ask the former queen bee out already. Janis nearly fell out of her chair and scolded him. The frantic girl reminded him that Regina was _way_ out of her league. This was just an excuse to spend time with her as friends. That's _all_.

********************

A few hours before the study session the Plastics had a little Saturday brunch. That was when Regina told Gretchen and Karen about her plan to be like Cameron from _10 Things I Hate About You_ and win Janis over slowly but surely via tutoring her.

Gretchen gave her a gentle look and told her that maybe being up front might get her there faster. Regina kindly told her that Janis didn't feel that way about her yet. Karen responded by telling Regina that she was pretty sure Janis was faking not understanding this part of psychology. She reminded her that Janis's favorite uncle was a dog trainer and helped Karen train her new dog over the summer. When her uncle couldn't come, Janis would step in and help Karen like a pro.

This shocked _and_ excited Regina. She may or may not have spent the rest of the time before she had to leave with the girls picking out clothes that said "I'm a snack. Come get a taste."

*****************

Janis was sitting on her bed when the doorbell rang. She nearly fell down the stairs she was running so quickly. She gave herself a moment to breath before opening the door. Once she opened the door she wished she had taken a few more breaths because the air _flew_ out of her lungs as soon as her eyes landed on the blonde.

Regina was in _very_ short white shorts and a tight black crop top tee with a floral pattern. Janis had _no idea_ what was on her feet because she might have been _a bit_ distracted by all the exposed skin. She tried to keep herself from gaping but by the time she got her jaw under control there was a smirk gracing Regina's lips.

"You okay there Janjan?" Regina asked innocently.

"I'm um _yeah_ I'm fine." Janis stammered out, blushing like crazy. She stepped back and gestured for Regina to come inside. "D-do you want anything to drink before we go upstairs?"

"Oh yeah water would be great." The blonde said casually. 

"Cool I'll grab some." Janis said in a nervous tone. While in the kitchen she gave herself a pep talk and told herself to get her gay ass _in line_ and act like a _normal_ human being.

Regina on the other hand checked her hair in the hallway mirror and put ‘Outfit choice was a success!’ in her Plastics 5ever chat. When Janis returned the blonde made sure she went up the stairs first and walked with some extra hip swaying. Halfway up the stairs she checked behind her and caught Janis red handed staring at her ass. “Like what you see?” Regina asked, giving her friend a wink. The blonde smiled to herself when she saw the brunette turn crimson.

As the pair entered the room Regina was surprised to see that Janis had laid everything out on the floor. She had separated the study materials into conditioning and reinforcement/punishment. Janis zipped by her and sat in the beanbag chair in the corner by all the materials. The punk let out a loud, visible sigh. “Alright teach, help me understand this stuff.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the conclusion. Happy Sunday everyone! :)

They had been studying for an hour and Regina was starting to think that Karen  _ might _ have been wrong. They were still on conditioning and Janis was _ just _ starting to understand. Her tutoring methods from last time were just  _ not _ working. She wondered if maybe the only reason Janis was good at it with dogs was because it was being done in real time with another being. If conditioning was this hard, reinforcement and punishment were going to be a  _ nightmare _ . She needed to think of a real life example using both of them. Wait… 

“Hey how about we take a break for a bit.” Regina said, with a gentle smile.

“Yeah sure. I’m sorry about me being so dumb with this stuff. I really appreciate the help.” Janis said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“ _ Anything _ for you Janjan.” Regina said touching the other girl’s knee.

“D-do you want to go to the garage or stay here?” The artist stuttered out.

“Let’s just stay here. Can we watch something on your laptop?”

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Regina said getting up from the floor and hopping onto the bed. She watched as Janis processed the new sitting arrangement. Her face flooded with blush. The blonde kept her mouth shut and just patted the other side of the bed, smiling.

Janis thought she might have a  _ heart attack _ as she grabbed her laptop and gingerly sat where Regina had been patting. Was she imagining things or was Regina  _ flirting _ with her? The blonde kept touching her leg while they were studying. Like anytime she did something well or pretended to be frustrated with herself, Regina touched her leg. It was admittedly harder than she thought to play dumb. She also could have sworn she caught the blonde checking her out  _ several _ times. There were a few times Regina explained something wrong and Janis had to hold her tongue. But it was fine.  _ Everything _ was fine. All she had to do was make it through a few videos and then she could go back to the safety of the beanbag chair.

“Janjan stop being a  _ weirdo _ and actually sit  _ close _ to me. I don’t bite.” Regina said as she pulled on a lop of Janis’s jean shorts. Janis’s body reacted with a flinch and Regina immediately let go. After all the leg touching maybe that was too much. “Sorry Jan.” Regina said regretfully and cast her gaze down to her hands.

Janis quickly scooched closer to Regina and started rambling. “No no Reggie it’s fine. You just caught me off guard that’s all. I’m still getting used to people other than Damian wanting to be this close to me on purpose. The other day Karen hugged me out of the blue and I just froze up. Not because I didn’t want the hug but normally Damian and sometimes Cady are the ones to give me one. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry-”

“Janis you don’t have to apologize when  _ I’m _ the reason you’re like this now.” Regina said quietly.

“Reg-”

“Janis this one thing you  _ can’t _ change my mind on. You had  _ no _ problems with touch when we were friends before. I made you a social piria and then you got less and less used to people being around you. If I hadn’t done that do you  _ really _ think this would be an issue?” Regina asked, sounding frustrated.

“I… maybe? Regina I don’t-”

“Janis we’ve had like  _ six _ heart to hearts at this point we don’t need another one. I got a little off track but what I'm trying to say is that you  _ don’t _ have to apologize for something that was conditioned into for years.”

“Conditioned. Like what we’re studying!”

“Yeah-wait Janis yes that’s  _ exactly _ right. I hate thinking about it but all of that stuff is an example of conditioning in a couple different ways. Janjan you’re a  _ genius _ .” Regina said proudly, while she placed a hand on top of Janis’s. She watched the ombre haired girl’s face turn red. She purposefully gave Janis a noticeable once over. 

Before she got to Janis's crimson face she noticed her counterpart’s nails had most definitely been chewed recently. Regina inwardly rolled her eyes. She had gotten the punk to ditch the habit when they were little but she could do it again. And this time she had  _ better _ tactics. 

"Janis Naomi what is with your  _ nails _ ?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I-I um-"

Regina picked up Janis's hands and inspected the nails. "You’re chewing them again."

"I-I might be."

"I got you to stop when we were kids." The blonde said flatly. The cogs were turning in her head quickly concocting a plan. 

"Y-you did." Janis responded. Her heart was racing. Regina was  _ very _ close to her.

"And I'm going to get you to stop again and  _ while  _ explaining reinforcement and punishment to you." The Plastic said with a smirk. Oh this plan was going to be good.

Janis gaped at her. "Bullshit."

"I can. We just have to move around a bit. Let's sit facing each other." Regina said while making a quarter turn. Janis did the same. 

"Positive Punishment. That means an unwanted stimuli is being added after a behavior and the behavior will decrease. So if I wanted to use this way, I would scold you or slap your hand every time I caught you in the act or found evidence of it. Does that make sense?"

Janis nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah that makes sense but I hope there are less angry options." 

Regina couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry I think the  _ last _ example will be the one you pick." Regina said cooly. She moved her finger up and booped Janis's nose like she used to. It still had the same effect. The grey eyed girl scrunched up her face and gave her head a tiny shake. But this time it was accompanied by blush. Regina wondered if she'd get to the last example or if she'd break Janis on the way.

"So negative punishment is taking a wanted stimuli away after a behavior and the behavior will decrease. So the go to example is timeout but for you I would withhold hanging out. If I caught you chewing your nails I'd tell we couldn't hang out as a result. But then negative reinforcement is a little more complicated. It's the removing an unwanted stimuli causing the behavior to increase. How this one works is the more you avoid chewing your nails the less I nag. Got it?" Regina checked.

"Yep. So what would you do for positive reinforcement?" Janis asked excitedly.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Oh you already  _ know _ that one?"

"Uhhh no no. I-um-uh- the word’s just said so much in class-"

"Oh okay sure Jan.” Regina said doubtfully, giving Janis another once over. “So anyway positive reinforcement is adding a wanted stimuli after a behavior to make it increase. Sooo." Regina got up on her knees and moved herself until her thighs were touching Janis's crossed legs. She looked down at the grey eyed girl and found her gaping. 

"What I think will work  _ best _ to get rid of this habit is if every time I check your nails and their unbiten… I'll give you this." Regina leaned down and captured Janis's lips with her's. She felt the punk under her stiffen for a moment but soon returned the kiss. 

Regina pulled back a moment later and looked at Janis. The ombre haired girl was silent and gaping as red as a firetruck. She suppressed a chuckle. 

Well Janis was a  _ little _ shocked because to say the least As she told Damian, Regina was  _ way _ out of her league. But Regina  _ kissed _ her. Like formulated an entire way to explain something just to kiss her. Was she dreaming? She had to talk. “You just kissed me.” Janis stated, still dazed.

“I did.” Regina said tilting her head. Did she just short circuit the artist?

“But you’re  _ so _ beautiful.” Janis said mumbled.

“Well thank you. But what does that have to do with anything?” Regina asked, a bit of blush cropping up on her cheeks.

“You’re  _ way _ out of my league. It makes  _ no  _ sense.” Janis said like it was fact.

“Janis, have you seen your yourself? You’re also beautiful.” Regina said running a thumb over the punk’s cheek.

“But I’m gangly and awkward.” Janis said almost shamefully.

“Yeah and I like that. I’ve  _ always _ liked that about you.” Regina said honestly. “You also have  _ obscenely _ nice legs and give people second chances.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Janis challenged. 

Regina couldn’t take it any longer and pulled Janis into another kiss. The ombre haired girl didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss that time, gently taking hold of the belt loops on Regina’s shorts. Regina broke the kiss. “Great Janjan I’m glad we have that in common. You know what  _ else _ we have in common? It appears we both like kissing each other. So whether you ever believe me when I say that I’m  _ not _ out of your league, we’re in the same exact league. Both first round draft picks going to the Cubs. Plain and simple.  _ I’m _ hot.  _ You’re _ hot. Let’s be hot  _ together _ .”

Janis was speechless. She looked down trying to gather her thoughts. Regina’s little speech had her reeling. Regina George liked  _ her _ . Regina George thought  _ she _ was hot. Regina George wanted to be hot _ together  _ with her, Janis Sarkisian. She looked Regina up and down and saw that she looked nervous. The look gave Janis a bit of a rush.

"Well shit if this is  _ always _ going to be my reward I'll  _ never _ bite my nails again." Janis said, smiling before grabbing Regina's face and pulling her into a kiss. 

Regina hummed happily into the kiss and pushed Janis's hand away from her face so she had room to threat her fingers into the artist's hair. Janis took hold of the blonde's hips trying to pull her closer. Both took turns nipping at the others lower lip, pulling little wanton noises from one another. 

Regina felt something building in her and mentally hyped herself up to do what she wanted to do. With another pull at Janis’s lip she shifted herself onto the other girl's lap and pulled away. The blonde was  _ delighted _ to find Janis trying to speak but didn't seem to be able to find human words. 

"You're  _ really _ cute when you're in a tizzy." Regina giggled. "So once I asked you this I'll give you time to answer okay?" The blonde watched Janis nod slowly. "Did you  _ lie _ about not understanding psych to get us to hang out?"

"Well not the  _ first _ time." Janis said sheepishly blushing. The artist paused. She had most definitely been caught but Regina didn’t seem mad. The Plastic’s head was tilted to the side giving her this amused look. “This time I  _ might _ have been playing a little dumb.” Regina cocked an eyebrow. “Okay I was playing  _ completely _ dumb and I know all about this part of pysch.” Regina rolled her eyes playfully. “But it  _ worked _ . This shit always works.” Janis said in a sing-song tone, sticking out her tongue.

Regina couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the punk again. Janis very happily returned the kiss, pulling their bodies together until not even a playing card could fit between them. Things became a blur and got heated as the pair riled one another up more and more. 

**********

They never got back to studying. Janis was grateful that she and Regina had exhausted themselves and gotten dressed  _ before _ Janis’s mom got home at seven. The girls had been asleep when the woman knocked on the door and asked if Regina was staying for pizza or a sleepover. Janis told Regina that whatever she wanted was fine. She stayed for dinner and slept over. The blonde had to suppress a cackle when the girls were leaving to go back upstairs. Mrs. Sarkisian had pulled Janis to her to whisper something and the punk turned  _ crimson _ before lightly punching her mom’s arm. The punk stalked up the stairs mumbling something about parents being too cool and accepting.

*************

“Do you want to come over tomorrow?” Regina asked as they settled into bed to  _ actually _ sleep. Regina was very happily in a pair of Janis’s boxers and one of her super soft shirts. When Janis didn’t answer immediately the blonde started to panic and sputter words. “It’s cool if you don’t want to. I figured we could do some homework and invite the gang over later and have a movie night since we haven’t really had one since the school year started. But also if you need space that’s  _ also _ cool.  _ No _ pressure.” Janis was still quiet and Regina was too scared to look at her. “I-I’ve just missed you-us-this-well this wasn’t a thing before but-”

“I’d love to come over tomorrow. If you just want tomorrow for us I’d be perfectly fine with that.  _ In fact _ if it’s okay with you, I’d rather take you out to dinner tomorrow than have a movie night with the gang.” Janis said with a gentle smirk. 

Regina gaped at Janis’s offer. Was this really happening? Was Janis asking  _ her _ out? “You want to take  _ me _ on a date?”

“Well duh. I’d like to take you out on a bunch, if you’d like to join me.” Janis said flashing a charming smile. All Regina could manage was a squeak and a vigorous nod yes. The ombre haired girl grasped the blonde’s chin so she could look into those obnoxiously beautiful green eyes. “I love the gang and all but this is really nice and I’m not ready for this little bubble to pop yet.” Janis closed the gap between them with a tender kiss. Regina returned the kiss. After a few moments the punk slowly pulled away. “I’ll bring my homework and set up a token economy so we don’t get too…  _ off track _ like we did earlier.”

“Wow you  _ really _ are a sneaky little shit.” Regina chuckled before giving the girl, who was pulling her closer by the waist, a quick kiss. “Oh Reggie  _ help _ ! I don’t understand classical conditioning.” Regina teased while Janis giggled. “Karen’s the one who spoiled your little plan by the way. She reminded me about  _ your uncle _ training her dog and  _ you _ filling in for him sometimes.”

“Oh  _ god _ I forgot about that.” Janis said pinching the bridge of her nose. She _ really _ thought she was being clever. “Well I’ll have to thank her on Monday. We’d probably still be dancing around this if she hadn’t clued you in.”

“She’ll be thrilled.” Regina giggled.

“I think everyone will be.” Janis chuckled. Their first movie night shot into her head. “Do you think that first movie night was a-”

“Set up? Yeah Karen told me it was to restart our friendship but lord  _ knows _ she sees things others  _ don’t _ and probably thought about it as a way to eventually get here.” Regina said matter of factly.

“Yeah I'll definitely have to bring her a case of kinder eggs on Monday too.” Janis said nodding her head. She looked down at Regina who was pouting. “What’s that  _ look _ for?”

“Karen gets a present  _ before _ me?” Regina whined. She flipped herself so she was facing away from Janis. The blonde couldn’t help but smirk as she huffed dramatically. But her breath hitched when Janis pushed her body flush against Regina’s back and let her lips settle against the back of the Plastic’s ear. 

Janis snickered against Regina’s ear and smirked at the shiver that went down the blonde’s spine. “Well I figured between the nice dinner I plan taking you out on tomorrow plus all the  _ extra curricular activities _ I have planned after we finish our homework and then more of that after dinner, that it would be a pretty good present to start.” Janis whispered while she drew patterns along the blonde’s lower abdomen. Regina could only whine and squirm in response. “ _ But _ we can stop at that chocolate shop you like and you can pick out some truffles if that’ll make it better.” Janis cooed, as she placed kisses under Regina’s ear and down her neck.

“You’re such an  _ asshole _ Janjan.” Regina whined, now anything but sleepy. “How the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to sleep now?”

“Flip back over and I’ll help you.” Janis said with a knowing tone. Regina was skeptical but still turned over. Janis very quickly pulled the other girl to her chest and gently started to scratch her head. The sound of Janis’s steady heartbeat almost immediately made Regina’s eyes start to drop. “Remember when you used to _ pretend _ to not be sleepy so I’d do this?”

“Oh geez yeah I do.” Regina said half chuckling, half cringing. “I can’t believe it took me until  _ tenth grade _ to figure out I liked girls too.” She was really getting sleepy now. Janis’s hands were magical.

“Who was it that made you realize it?” Janis asked full of curiosity, since the story was promised to her. She kept up the circles her dull nails were drawing over Regina’s scalp.

There was a long pause before Regina let out a big yawn and stretched her free arm over her head. “ _ You _ silly. Who else would it be?” Regina said like it was the most  _ obvious _ thing in the world. The blonde took her free hand and gently gripped part of Janis’s shirt before tilting her head up to give the artist a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Janjan.” Regina said softly before nuzzling into Janis’s chest and succumbing to the sandman.

Janis laid there for a moment in shock. She was tempted to shake the girl on her chest awake and  _ demand _ to know everything about that moment but thought better of it. She was really sleepy too and starting that conversation now would mean several hours of mumbling and fighting sleep. So instead she closed her eyes, letting the gentle feeling of Regina’s breath on her chest and the knowledge that she was going to be taking Regina George out on a date tomorrow feel her with quiet joy.

Janis couldn’t help but smile as her last coherent thought was how cute Regina was going to be excitedly running around the chocolate shop after dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janis Sarkisian is dapper and will spoil her S/O no matter who it is fight me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment if you wish or come say hey on my tumblr! You're also welcome to heckle me for not working on my other MG WIP.
> 
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> https://why-do-i-like-you-ya-dumb-bean.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you wish.
> 
> Also come heckle me on Tumblr about not updating Just a Month but instead sharing this. 
> 
> Stay safe out there!
> 
> https://why-do-i-like-you-ya-dumb-bean.tumblr.com/


End file.
